A Glass Rose
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: May is sick of getting put down by Drew. She decides to lie and say she's winging the contest, getting, Drew, Solidad and Harley all worried but May knows what she's doing. Read to find out rest. MayXDrew SolidadXHarley


**Mays P.O.V**

"BEAUTIFLY USE SILVER WIND ON THE FROZEN ORBS!" I ordered. Beautifly did as told and silver glitter flew everywhere. Beautifly chirped in happiness, while the others stared in amazement. I sighed still not good enough.

"Blazekin, Wartortle you're up" I said. "Good job Beautifly, Glaceon."

I stared at Blazekin and Wartortle we have to come up with something to beat Drew in the appeals round. I sighed and slumped down on a log. Every combination I tried it was pretty enough. I sighed again it was getting late and the contest was tomorrow. I stared at the rose Drew had given me in the last contest, sorry given Skitty in the last contest. I suddenly got an idea if it could work, it would be perfect.

"Ok we're going to try a new combo" I said. After we had done it, it was perfect; we left and headed to the pokemon centre.

"Nurse Joy could you give my pokemon a check-up please" I asked.

"Sure thing, just leave them with me" she said. I smiled at her and walked into the lobby. I saw Solidad sat with Drew and, Harley. I groaned.

"May Sugar Cookie over here" Harley called out, he ran over to me hugged me and dragged me over to Solidad and Drew. I looked at Solidad with pleading eyes that said 'kill me, kill me now, anything but Harley' she only laughed at me. I inwardly groaned and put on a smile. I turned around.

"Harley so good to see you. How've you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine Sugar Cookie and you?" he asked.

"I'd be even better if you stopped calling me that" I said. He just laughed at me.

"So May. Ready for the contest?" Solidad asked me. Drew looked at me. I shrugged.

"No I'm winging it" I replied, they all stared at me.

"What May you can't you won't get through the appeals round if you do" Solidad said concerned.

"She won't get passed them anyway" Drew said. I looked at him with a smirk.

"Watch me Hayden" I said and went to collect my pokemon.

"Well that was weird" Harley said.

"Please it's May when is it ever not?" I heard Drew ask. Then Solidad who was telling him to be nicer. I smirked again and rented a room. I went to my room and went to sleep.

Day of the contest Mays' P.O.V

I watched as Harley and Solidad both came off of stage, they were both awesome and after this guy was me, then Drew.

"Good luck May" Solidad and Harley said to me, I waved at them and went out onto stage.

"May" I stopped and turned to see Drew. "You can't wing it you won't get through if you do" he said.

"I'm sorry is the great Drew Hayden concerned for me?" I asked, he smirked at me.

"No you just wouldn't be considered my rival if you winged it" he said.

"Watch me Drew. I'm not winging it, but I'm not telling you what I'm doing either" I said and ran out on stage. Drew went back into the room with Solidad and Harley.

* * *

><p><strong>Drews' P.O.V<strong>

"Well what did she say?" Solidad asked me.

"She said she wasn't winging it. She knows what she's doing" I said, we turned to look at the screen and May came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mays' P.O.V<strong>

I hope this goes right. I squeezed my eyes shut and calmed down.

"OK BLAZEKIN, WARTORLE TAKE THE STAGE!" I yelled, Wartortle and Blazekin appeared side by side.

"Ok first off, WARTORTLE RAPID SPIN AND WATER GUN!" I yelled. Wartortle did as told. Its body hid in the shell and water came out of the places where his arms, legs and head were. It started to spin and got faster and faster.

"Next, BLAZEKIN HOPE ON WARTOTLE AND USE FLAME THROWER!" I ordered, Blazekin did as told. There was now a spinning of fire mixed with water. "Stop" I whispered. Everyone stared at us, the field was quiet nothing moved. My eyes were closed as were Blazekins and Wartortle.

"What is going on here? It seems May has stopped her combination half way through it" Lillian exclaimed into the mic.

"NOW BLAZEKIN USE OVERHEAT! AIM IT AT THE SKY!" I ordered Blazekin complied releasing a huge fire blast into the air.

"WARTORLE FREEZE IT WITH ICE BEAM!" I yelled. I beam of ice shot out of Wartortles' mouth and hit the fire ball freezing it in place.

"WARTORLE FURRY SWIPES TO CARVE IT! BLAZEKIN HELP BY MELTING THE ICE A LITTLE!" I ordered they obeyed. Fire shot out of Blazekins mouth again, while Wartorles' hands glew white. In mid-air there was only me who knew what it would do. Steam had formed around it and there was only me who knew what it would be.

"NOW REPEATE ONE MORE TIME!" I yelled they repeated it until it was perfect. They landed in centre stage with Wartortle on Blazekins shoulder. I walked forward and caught the now glass rose that had fire dancing inside of it. Everyone stared at it, I showed the judges. They didn't say anything.

"A fantastic performance for May and her pokemon. If coordinating doesn't work out, you could open a jewelry store" the first judge said.

"Simply remarkable!" the second said.

"Seeing your pokemon able to perform and create such beauty it was simply breath taking" Nurse Joy said, I had a perfect score. I smiled bowed to the crowed and walked off. Along the way I saw Drew walking to the stage.

"So what did you think?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I had to leave the room early to come here, so I have no idea what you made" he said, I smiled at him.

"That's ok" I said. "Hey Drew?" I called, he turned around. "Good luck." I winked throwing him the glass rose. He stared at it. I ran off.

"Such beauty wonder where she got this thing from?" Drew pondered to himself. I smiled upon hearing he liked it. I walked into the back room in time to see Drew walk on stage.

"NOW WE HAVE DREW HAYDEN FROM LAROUSSE CIRT!" Lillian yelled, she then noticed the rose. "WHAT'S THIS? IT SEEMS DREW HAS THE FLOWER MAY CREATED IN HER APPEALS. ARE THERE SPARKS FLYING BETWEEN THEM?" she asked. Drews' face went totally red. I smirked at seeing this.

"I don't know but I can hear wedding bells" Harley came up behind me.

"Shut it Harley" I said.

"Can I be you bridesmaid May?" Solidad asked.

"COME ON SOLIDAD YOU TOO?" I asked, they both nodded. I sighed.

Skip to end of contest still Mays' P.O.V

"AND THE WINNER IS MAY MAPLE FROM PETALBURG CITY!" Lillian announced. Did I just hear right? Did I just beat Drew? I stared at him and then to Glaceon who had been battling. I ran out and hugger her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Glaceon you are the best" I said hugged her. I looked up and Drew and walked over to him. I held my hand out; he looked at me and shook it, with a smile, not a smirk, a smile. I smiled back at him.

Pokemon centre after contest Mays' P.O.V

I walked out of the pokemon centre to see Drew stood there.

"Who knew you could create such a thing? Of course it was all Blazekin and Wartortle" he smirked he was still teasing me really?

"Yes Drew I know, and give that flower to Roselia she deserves it after her performance" I said to him. He stared at me.

"Is there something else?" I asked.

"Yeah there is actually" he said. I looked at him.

"Well?" I asked. He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. He began to lean in closer and closer until our lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet. I smiled into it and slipped my hands around his neck. We pulled apart to see Lillian there with her camera.

"Please tell me you got that, PLEASE!" she yelled.

"Got it all" said the camera man.

"So Drew, May where will this take you now?" Lillian asked.

"Hopefully on a new journey with my new girlfriend" Drew said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"May what do you have to say about this?" Lillian asked.

"To fall in love has, and still be an awfully big adventure" I said, and kissed Drew again on the lips. He kissed back with a smile.

"WEDDING BELLS!" Harley yelled.

"HARLEY!" Solidad scolded. Drew turned to Harley.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Drew yelled, both Harley and Solidads face turned red. They smiled at each other and kissed none the less. We smiled. I smiled at Drew, he smiled back.

"I love you May" he said.

"I love you too Drew" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it good? Bad? It's my first one shot for May and Drew, hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought<strong>


End file.
